Let's Wrap Time
by SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou
Summary: Always wanted to know what would happen if the characters met the actors? Bit crackish, but with real hidden depth. One-shot! Please Read and Review


**Okay, so I don't even know. This is what I am dreaming about at night, and it didn't leave me alone. It is kind of crackish, but I hope you still like it. Although it's way longer then I first thought it would be. All of New Directions are here, but it's mostly Klaine centered, as you'll soon find out. I wish this would have happened before they started writing season four, but oh well. Oh yeah, New Directions from season two, Glee from end of season three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just a lot of Wikipedia, and Glee used.**

None of them knew how they came to be here. They were all in the choir room, listening to Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury, when Blaine came in. He and Kurt were going to get coffee after Glee, but as soon as he walked into the room, the door closed, and there was a big flash. The flash was so bright that they all closed their eyes, and the next moment they opened them, still in a choir room. But it is no longer theirs.

Instead of just a choir room in a school, there was a room, but it was not in a school. When they looked around, there were cameras everywhere, and when they looked out of the window there was no rest of the school there. That was when a man walked into the room. He looked at them, confused.

"What are you doing here? You're not on yet, right now Jane and Lauren are shooting."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

"What are you talking about, Matt? I'm Ryan, of course. Is this some new game, or something?"

"What do you mean? I'm Will, Will Schuester. And I don't know a Ryan."

"Oh, very funny, can you get out of character now, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm not IN any character. I would like to know where we are."

The man, Ryan, looked at them in confusion.

"Okay hold up a second, I'm going to call somebody."

With that he walked away, but they could still hear him.

"Hey Matt, where are you? … In your trailer? … No, no stay there, I just wanted to know something. … No that's fine, go back to what you were doing. … Okay, bye."

After he hung up the phone, he walked back to the group that had appeared in his studio.

"If you come with me, I will explain everything."

With that the group followed. Most of them were still a bit quiet, for once listening to their teacher, mostly because they didn't know what to say. Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand, and all the other couples, too, held hands. Those who were single were still walking closely to each other, still confused about what happened. Ryan led them to some sort of dressing room, with multiple couches, some mirrors, and all sorts of clothes.

"Sit down please, I'll go get something to drink, then we can talk."

All of the kids dropped onto the couch, all sitting closely together, more in each other's lap then not. Ryan came back with multiple cans of soda and began contributing them. When he saw that Kurt pulled up his nose for the diet coke, he laughed and nodded. Now he believed it.

"So why don't you tell me what happened?"

They told him they were just talking about the wedding between Burt and Carole and what songs they would sing, when there was a flash, and they had appeared here. He nodded to what they were saying.

"I have a partial explanation. I have no idea how you came to be here, or how you are getting back. What I do know is that most of the world is the same here, the only difference is that you are all characters in a TV show. I have no idea how you came here, but we are producing a show called 'Glee' which is about all of your lives."

The kids just looked at each other before they all exploded.

"I'm the star, aren't I?"

"You mean we don't really exist?"

"What are you filming right now?"

"Who is playing us?"

Will couldn't understand what was going on. This morning he was just going to work, and now he was told that he was part of a TV-show?

"Guys, guys, calm down please."

"You said, you were filming our lives?"

"Yes, only difference is, that you were just planning Burt's wedding, while we are now shooting Kurt's, Rachel's, Quinn's etcetera's graduation from high school."

"What? How is that possible, that's almost two years in the future."

"Yes, I know, I think that's just as hard to explain as you coming here."

Just then Ryan's cellphone went off.

"Ryan here. … I'm kind of in the middle of something, why? … And you can't do it without me? … Okay, give me ten minutes, and I'll be there."

He hung up and looked at us.

"As you may have heard, I'm wanted somewhere, so this is what we are going to do. You can't leave this room yet. I want to talk to the cast first, so they don't spill any secrets to you. I'll lock the door, so nobody can get into the room. Here's the TV, Let me just block all of the episodes in the future, and you'll be able to see everything until 'The Substitute' which must have been… Last week?"

We nodded.

"So just watch this, and I'll be back before you know it."

With that he left the room, and they heard the door lock.

Rachel turned to Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue, what's going on, how can we be a TV show? Where are we?"

Will heaved a sigh.

"To be honest Rachel, I have no idea. Let's just watch the series, maybe we will find something."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

They were all left in shock once more when they finished watching the series. It was accurate. Really accurate. There was some laughing about Kurt's baby face, even if he did look that way before his last growth-spurt. Quinn was reliving her pregnancy, and Blaine was drooling over his boyfriend in Cheerios uniform.

"This is just spooky, it's as if they planted a camera in our lives, and just broadcasted it. And I don't even get the credit in this roll."

"Ignoring Man-hands obsession with fame, she is right. How do they know all of this?"

Will dragged a hand over his face.

"I have no idea guys, did you notice anything off about it?"

Kurt raised his head.

"Well, even though they are mostly right, Blaine asked me out when we left the diner with Mercedes, and I said yes, but they don't mention that."

They all turned to look at the two, and Kurt hid his red face in Blaine's neck again. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and smiled down at him.

"Um, okay, so there's something that's not right, anything else?"

"Not really wrong, but how did they find all those people that look exactly like us?"

"That's a good question, and I think just more freaky coincidence."

Just then Ryan walked back into the room.

"So, did you finish watching the show?"

They all turned to Will, as their spokesperson.

"Yeah, we did. It's freaky how much is the same as what happened to us. But Kurt mentioned that he and Blaine started dating after the diner scene with Mercedes, while you didn't mention it. Why's that?"

Ryan looked at them, seriously.

"That's because you two didn't start dating until Regionals in our time-line, and it's a big event when it happens."

"Well, it seems as if you have your inconsistency, so what now?"

"The problem is, like I said, we are way ahead of you. This episode has been on the TV last year, so I can't change that anymore, but it does answer something, I think. First, is there anything else?"

"No, the rest was exactly the way it happened. Those kids can really sing. Although it is freaky that they look almost the same as we do."

Ryan smiled.

"That's just on TV, in real life they are really different. But let me explain. Kurt and Blaine are an important part of our show. Mostly because they are one of the only gay couples on TV who really make an impact in real life. Yes boys, you are famous, and mostly accepted by people. Since you said the only difference between real life and the show is the asking out part, I think somebody isn't happy with the way we are writing you two. We were planning on breaking you two up next season, to be honest."

At that the two boys clung to each other. They couldn't imagine ever having to part again, even though they had just started dating. This was the real deal, and they would make it through, even if this Ryan was talking about breaking up. The others glared at him.

Ryan held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, like I said we were just talking about bringing some variety in the show, nothing against you two. But I think that's the reason for this dimension shift, this way we can start writing you two even more realistically. So, although I'm not completely sure, I think it's safe to say you will be going home once they think we know enough."

They looked at each other.

"That… oddly enough, makes a lot of sense. So now what?"

"Well, I told the cast about you, how would you like to meet your counterparts? There are all in their trailers, I'm sure they wouldn't mind some visitors."

At that they became excited. They were going to meet real actors, who were famous, even if it was for playing them.

Ryan laughed,

"Come on, then."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

They all walked behind Ryan, who was walking towards the first trailer.

"I see that Sue isn't with you, but this is the trailer of Jane, who plays Sue. Jane is 52, so that kind of corresponds with Sue's age, I think. Jane is married to her wife, Lara Embry. "

"Excuse me, but did you just say wife? Sue's a lesbian?"

"No, Sue's not, but Jane is. She has starred in a lot of television series, and wrote her own play, Oh Sister, My Sister, which had a great impact on lesbian theatre plays. So, are you ready to meet her?"

Some nodded, others shook their heads. This was still the woman who played Sue. Maybe she was different, but most of them had too many traumatic experiences with the real Sue, to want to meet her

Ryan knocked on the door, and a woman's voice said,

"Come in!"

Ryan opened the door, and gestured for them to go in. There stood a woman, looking the same as their Sue, although she wore real clothes, instead of gym clothing.

"Hey, you must be the real New Directions. Nice to meet you, I'm Jane."

They just stood there, staring in shock at the woman in front of them. She was… nice. It was just not naturel. Will was the first one to shake himself out of it.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, I'm Will."

"Of course you are, after all, I've seen your reflection for almost four years now."

Rachel couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Why are you not insulting us?"

Jane laughed.

"You mean you would be more comfortable to be called sloppy freak-show babies?"

"Actually, yes."

Jane looked at all of them, lingering of Kurt.

"Why is sweet Porcelain hiding in the neck of one Burt Reynolds?"

They all sighed with relief. Even though they knew she was only doing it for them, this was what they were used to.

Kurt looked up

"Did you just make that up, or does Sue really calls him that?"

"No, no that's really one of his names, I'm not that creative. But what's going on?"

Kurt blushed.

"Nothing, Ryan just told us they were talking about breaking us up, and it kind of spooked me."

Blaine looked at him.

"Honey, you know that even if they do break them up, it doesn't mean we are, okay?"

"Ryan, I thought you said no spilling the future?"

"We don't, but this wasn't certain, and we discovered they are the reason all of them are here. Somebody was not happy with me for even thinking about it apparently, and decided to send to real ones here."

"I see, well Porcelain, no reason for worries. If even some deity from above says you're not breaking up, why should you?"

Kurt looked up.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, I'm Sue Sylvester."

With a wink, she send them on their way.

"There are way more interesting people here."

They all tumbled out of the trailer, Kurt still tucked into Blaine's side, but no longer hiding in his neck. She was right. He was not going to let this happen, he was going to make sure of it. He turned towards the rest.

"She was quite different, wasn't she?"

Here Ryan butted in.

"That's why I wanted you to meet her first. Like I said, on TV they might act and look like you, but the real actors are quite different. What better way to convince you then to let you meet the meanest character, in the nicest woman possible."

"Well, it was certainly effective. Who's next?"

"Since you ask it so nicely, let's go meet Matthew Morrison, who plays Will Schuester."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Ryan led them to a trailer on the other side of the lot.

"Now, the first thing you need to know, is that although Matt is a really good actor, he's not a teacher, so he isn't used to being the adult. He is 34 years old, but some of his 'students' are almost the same age as him."

At that the kids looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, some of your actors are old!"

"Matt has been on Broadway and some off-Broadway shows, his most famous one for being Link in Hairspray. Here we are."

Ryan knocked, and after some shuffling a man came to the door.

"Hey Ryan, come in, I was just playing some video games."

Video games? Their teacher? Oh Boy, that would take some getting used to.

"Hey kids, nice to meet you. Wow, you really are high school students, aren't you? Even though they play it, a lot of them are long graduated. I see the couples are still the same."

"What about you, are you in a relationship?"

"Aah, no, no I'm not, so I guess your teacher has one up on me."

"Anything you want to ask Matt here?"

Will was just staring at his reflection. This man, that he never even knew, was looking almost the same as him. Instead of the vests, this guy wore t-shirts, but overall, they really looked alike.

"Yeah, I want to know if your still an authority figure around here."

"Me? Please, Cory and Harry are just 3 years younger than I am. They are my friends, sure, but no authority here."

"Matt, thanks for your time, come on, let's go to the next trailer."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Who are Harry and Cory?"

"I thought you were going to ask that. But you will just have to wait and see, now won't you? Next is Jayma, which I guess is just another name, for Emma. Now Jayma has also played in a couple of other TV-series, but she was also in the movie 'the Smurfs'. She is right in this trailer.

"Come in!"

"Go on."

This was maybe the weirdest thing to see ever. It was common knowledge, even if she didn't acknowledge it, that Emma had OCD. The first thing from Jayma they saw, however, was her eating a wrap, with her hands.

Emma thought she was going to have a heart-attack. This woman couldn't be her. She would never eat a wrap like that. When Jayma saw who the guest were, she grabbed a tissue to clean her hands, and hold it out to shake the hands of the people in her trailer.

At least that was what she was planning on doing, but they all looked like her like she was the strangest thing ever. Puck walked forward and gave her a hug. Jayma looked surprised, but patted Puck on his back.

When Puck pulled back, he just looked at them and said,

"We're not in Kansas anymore."

For the first time they were really realizing that although those people looked like them and acted like them on a TV show, they weren't like them in real life. This were totally different people. The real Emma looked close to hyperventilating just looking at what was going on.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. Wow, just looking at you, it seems as if I know everything about you."

"So, you really didn't mind me hugging you?"

"Except for the fact that I don't really know you, no I don't mind."

"Well, Jayma, we're going, we need to go to a lot of trailers still.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Now do you believe me when I say that they are not really you?"

"I guess so, I mean everyone we have met has been so different… But now I'm mostly curious how the rest of the actors are."

"I bet. The next one is Dianna Agron, and she plays you, Quinn. She is 27, so she is a bit older then you are. She had had a few episodes on her name, but Glee was her first big role. However, since then, she has starred in a number of movies, not the least, 'I am number four'.

When Ryan knocked, for the first time there was no answer. He knocked again, then opened the door.

"It seems as if Dianna has flown again, so you're getting two for the price of one. Right next door is Lea Michele. Who plays Rachel."

"Please tell me she does me justice."

"You've seen her, what did you think?"

"She was not bad, but what is her history?"

"She's twenty-six and has been on Broadway since she was a kid. She played the young Cosette."

"Oh thank God, she totally lives up to my expectations."

"Don't judge too soon, her break through was in Spring Awakening."

"That's a very respectable show, as long as…"

"Yes, she was Wendla, and appeared topless on stage."

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God."

"Is there video of it?"

"Puck!"

"What? Come on, some hot chick, topless, who doesn't want to see that?"

"I don't."

"Yes, Kurt, but you don't count."

"Anyway, the reason we are going to her, she and Dianna are roommates in real life, and are almost always in each other's trailers, so maybe we can see both of them."

"Knock, knock, anybody home?"

Inside they heard giggling and then two voices.

"Come on in, Ryan."

When they opened the door, most of the boys started drooling immediately. Dianna was sitting in a fauteuil, with Lea sitting on the arm, legs over Dianna's, head on her shoulder. Yes they were definitely drool-worthy.

"Hey girls, here are some people I want you to meet.

"That's me!"

"No, honey, you are her."

"Well, either way, this is really cool."

"Is that… Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah, one of my family quirks."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's great. Every time Lea comes back from a family visit, we're betting what place she has tattooed now."

"Oh wow, you are so not Rachel."

"Of course I'm not, I'm Lea. I can be Rachel, if you want me to be."

"No Lea, that's not necessary, we are going to see the rest of the cast, before everybody goes home"

"Okay, maybe we'll see you again."

"Bye,"

With that they walked out of the trailer.

"They don't seem to hate each other…"

"They don't, they are very good friends."

"So, who's next?"

"Let's go see the boys. I know they are in the game room."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Inside are Mark, Cory, Chord and Harry, who play Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike respectively.

Harry is in real life a dancer, and has been in a lot of dance movies, for example Step Up. He's 31 and one of our oldest 'kids'. He was mostly chosen because of his moves, although we found out he could sing, in a later season. Chord is one of our youngest here. He is 24, and hates having to color his hair, but since Sam is blonde… He has done a couple of other things but is mostly famous for Glee. Cory and Mark are our seniors here. Mark is thirty and Cory is also thirty-one. Mark is known for his cd's but on TV he was sort of a newbie. Cory is Canadian, and has had a bit of a troubled childhood. He dropped out of high school, and finished just a few years ago. But now we are very happy he is here, and in real-life is in a relationship with Lea."

"I knew Finn and I were soul mates. Even here we are together."

"Yes, well, let's go inside."

And indeed, they were playing video games. Right now it seemed as if guitar hero was the game of the day, and the guitar players, Mark and Chord, were burying the not guitar players, Harry and Cory.

"Oh come on, why can't we play Rock Band? At least then I have a chance at winning."

"I know, that's why we're not playing that."

"Well, f*ck this, I'm out. Hey Ryan."

"Hello boys, ready to meet some new people?"

"Yeah. Bring them in, who are they?"

"I think you know them as soon as you see them."

With that the group was ushered inside.

"That is so creepy. You know, I really don't like looking at a real life mirror."

"Please Cory. Be glad you still seem to be pretty normal. If that guy over there didn't have a Mohawk, I wouldn't have to cut one, too."

"You have problems with the 'hawk?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that? Because I really don't give a damn."

And he was right. Mark was still sitting on the couch, playing his video game, winning it seemed, while he absolutely didn't seem afraid of his counterpart.

"So Sam, would you care to tell me why you think it's a good idea to color your hair blonde?"

"Ah hah, I knew it wasn't natural."

Sam went a little red.

"Yes, okay, yes it's colored, but it's just lemon juice. I just wanted to try something different."

"Well could you maybe stop? 'Cause mine's not lemon juice, and it's really not good for my hair."

"I see Mike is just as quiet in this universe."

"Harry? Quiet? Please, the only reason he is quiet is because he lost a bet and we've forbidden him from speaking for the rest of the day, since we wanted some peace and quiet. Although he doesn't seem to agree."

And, indeed, Harry was flapping his arms, and just generally making a lot of movements.

"I thought he was just practicing a new move, that's mostly the way Mike does it."

"Nah, Harry is a little more organized. Like I said, this is just his way of getting attention."

"You think we can set them up for a little dance battle?"

"Oh no, I need to take them to a lot more trailers, and I don't have the time to just wait until you are finally finished. Say bye to them, like good little boys, and then we'll be going."

After a glower to Ryan they all said bye, well except Harry, who just waved enthusiastically.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"So that were the boys, let's see who's left now. Hmm, let's first go to Naya and Heather. They play you, Santana and Brittany, and they are a bit different."

"Does that mean she's my twin?"

"Um, no Brittany, she's not your twin, she just looks a lot like you, okay?"

"You mean like Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Like I said, they are a lot different. Naya is the sweetest girl you can imagine. She's been in a lot of series before Glee, but mostly just for a couple of episodes, nothing long term. She's modeled before she started on Glee, and is now working on a solo album. Heather is actually quite smart. She has been dancing since a young age, and even appeared on So You Think You Can Dance. She didn't make the top twenty, but that didn't stop her. Her breakthrough was when she was asked to be one of the back-up dancers of, believe it or not, Beyoncé."

"You mean, she actually met her?"

"Met her, danced with her, and talked with her."

"Oh, I have so much I want to know about her, she is my biggest idol after Lady Gaga."

"Yes honey, we know, but maybe now isn't the time?"

"Oh, right, continue, Ryan."

"Yes, well, she was asked to come on Glee, to learn your actor, Kurt, how to dance the single ladies dance. I mean who better than one who had actually performed it with Beyoncé herself."

"Yes, indeed, I wonder if she wants to show me."

"You already can do it, Kurt."

"Yes, but she actually learned it from the source, that's…

"While Kurt talks on, I will tell you guys what happened with Heather. We found her to be very refreshing and funny, and mostly kept her as dancer, with a couple of one-liners every now and then. But then she decided to tell us she could sing, and we just couldn't dump her anymore. So now she is a series regular."

"Here we are, they are real good friends in real life, so they mostly spend time together in a trailer."

"Naya, you in?"

"Yeah, Ryan, come on in!"

"Great!"

When the group entered the trailer, they could see what Ryan meant. Naya was sitting on the couch, with Heather in front of her, painting her nails.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you weren't alone."

"Of course I didn't, what would be the fun in that? So girls, meet your mirror image."

"You know, I understand the mask part, but do you really have to be such a bitch? Do you know how hard it is to play something like that?"

"Oh just hold up, here."

"Now you did it Naya, you unleashed the Lima Heights persona created to protect her heart."

The silence was so deep, you could hear the birds chirping in the trees outside.

"What?"

"That… was surprisingly smart. And I know you're not the same as Brittany, but to hear someone who looks just like her make so much sense, it's just creepy."

With that the girls laughed.

"You have no idea how many times we've heard that. Everyone who meets Heather thinks she should be the same as Brittany."

Ryan saw Kurt almost vibrating from where he stood, and so did Blaine, apparently, because he slapped a hand over Kurt's mouth, and looked pleadingly at Ryan. He subtlety nodded his head.

"I think it's time to move on. Girls, nice seeing you again, let's go to the next group."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Now this next group isn't all that shocking. First we have Amber Riley, who plays Mercedes. You really aren't that different. She auditioned for American Idol when she was 17 but they didn't let her through. Now, ten years later, almost everybody knows her name, and she is one of our powerhouses. She loves to laugh, and is just this quirky person. Jenna Ushkowitz on the other hand plays Tina. Jenna was known before she started Glee, because she played in the same Spring Awakening as Lea. They knew each other long before they started Glee, and are actually really good friends. The same could be said for Kevin McHale. He plays Artie and he and Jenna are quite close in real life. He was in a boy band named NLT before being cast on Glee. He's also a really good dancer, and the most shocking thing for especially you, Artie, is that in real life, he isn't in a wheelchair."

"You, you mean he can walk?"

"Yes, he can, although he has often been complimented on his actability with his chair. He has become quite skilled at using it, and never uses his legs. I think it would be best if we just went to see them now."

Ryan let them to one of the other gaming rooms. When they peeked inside they saw Jenna and Kevin battle it out in Dance Dance Revolution, while Amber was cheering them on. Artie could feel his eyes water. This could have been him, if he hadn't been in that car. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the face of Ryan. He shook himself out of it. He knew they were really here because of Kurt and Blaine, but he would always be grateful to have seen this.

"Do you want to go inside, or do you think this is enough for you."

Artie looked at the rest.

"It's not only up to me, of course, since Tina and Mercedes are also in it, but for me, this is enough. I don't think I could face the reality of seeing him really walking, not just as part of a game, but also in real life situations."

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other.

"I don't care, I'm fabulous enough by myself, and I don't need a second me to proof to all of you how great I am."

With that she brought a smile on Artie's face. Which, of course, was her intention.

Tina smiled at him.

"We may not have left each other in the best condition, but I'm not doing this if it hurts you. It's enough for me to know that I have been heard, even if it isn't as myself."

Ryan looked at them with a smile. This was why he wrote this whole show. This connection, that was just as apparent with the actors.

"Let's go then."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Now, as you may have figured out, I saved the best for last. Since Kurt and Blaine are the reason you are here, I thought it would be best to visit their actors last. The first trailer we are going to visit, is from Darren. Darren Criss, plays you, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed.

"Okay, he is twenty-six years old, and he grew up in San Francisco. What you need to know is that he was raised very open, which let to him playing a gay character, even if he is straight."

Ryan stopped his explanation there.

"You, you mean he…"

"Yes, he has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop him from playing the most honest character I have ever written. He never hesitates, he never worries about what others will think, and nothing is too weird for him. But I thought it was something you needed to know. He has been playing instruments since he was five, and has mastered the violin, guitar, piano, mandolin, harmonica, and drums."

"That's a lot of instruments."

"That combined with his vocals led to him being accepted in the Fine Arts study at the University of Michigan. There he met a lot of other theatre geeks, and together they founded Team Starkid. Which is a theatre group, who is famous for his shows of… Wait for it… Harry Potter."

"You mean they made shows about Harry Potter? Blaine, darling, stop drooling."

Ryan laughed.

"They took all of the books, shook them together, and made them more laughable. Darren played Harry Freaking Potter."

"So we're going to meet Harry Potter?"

"Well, not the real one, obviously, but yes, he was Harry Potter, before he started on Glee. Since then he has been on Broadway in How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying for three weeks, in which he took over from Daniel Radcliff, who as you may know…"

"Was the real Harry Potter!"

"Yes, Blaine, we know that. Ryan could you please continue?"

"He had written a lot of songs, and are getting more famous as we speak. So are you ready to meet him?"

"Of course we are, he was Harry Potter!"

"Blaine, you're not going to talk about this while he is there, right?"

"Of course I…"

But whatever he was going to say disappeared as soon as he saw him. This couldn't be him. Yes he knew he was older then Blaine was, but he looked totally different. He was sitting on his couch, strumming a guitar, wearing a jeans and t-shirt, with scruff on his cheeks. His hair was loose and curly, but it didn't look weird, as his did.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You look hot."

"That's not me."

"Well, no, but he plays you, so you have to look at least a little alike."

"Darren, do you have some time for us?"

"Ryan! Hey man!"

Darren put his guitar to the side and stood up. He walked towards Ryan and pulled him in a hug.

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you sure he's straight?"

"I would think I am, I'm just very touchy-feely."

"Huh, well it sure is strange, thinking that you play me."

"Yeah dude, for me too. I mean, you're suddenly here. It's just weird."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Yes, this man may play Blaine, but they were two very different people.

"Darren, the reason we are here, is because we have learned why they came to be in this dimension."

"And?"

"Apparently in their lives, Kurt and Blaine started dating almost immediately, as soon as Burt's wedding, even."

"So he doesn't do all the stupid stuff?"

"What stupid stuff?"

"Doesn't matter, like I said, we started drifting from cannon, and there has been talk about next season, you know what I mean?"

"You mean the breaking up stuff."

"Somebody didn't like us thinking about it, we guess, so they are here to make sure we stay on the Klaine path."

"Excuse me, but what is Klaine?"

"Oh sorry, Klaine is the name your fans have giving you. A couple name if you want."

"You mean like Brangelina?"

"Yes, I told you, you made a great impact on lives."

"So what we are going to do is take Darren, and go visit Chris. You are going to spend some time together, so they can portrait you even better. Sounds good?"

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"Now, Chris is our youngest actor, he's just twenty two and started on Glee when he was just eighteen. He hadn't really done much, except for some community theatre, when he came to audition originally for Artie. Kurt didn't exist back then. But when Chris came to audition, we couldn't let him go, so we created Kurt. Since he's been on Glee, he has published his own children's book, with a second on the way. He has written and cast his own movie, which he shot during break from Glee, struck a deal with Disney for a pilot, and won a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, and a whole bunch of other awards. You know, I'm kind of jealous of him."

"Get in line, what do you think about me? And on top of that he is as witty as a person can be, without being obnoxious."

By the time they were finished Kurt was bright red. It seemed as if his actor had a most impressive resume. How was he going to live up to this?

"The reason I really believed you were Kurt, was because you pulled your nose up for a Diet Coke."

"Wait, he seriously did that? That would be so weird."

"Why, what's so special about Diet Coke?"

"Chris doesn't drink a whole lot of coffee. Diet Coke is his addiction."

"What? Doesn't he know how bad that is for him?"

"I would think as bad as coffee."

With that Kurt shut his mouth.

When they arrived at Chris' trailer, Ryan paused.

"Now, there is something else you have to know. Kurt, if it's right, you have had a growth-spurt when you came back from the summer holidays."

"Yes, as you have seen on the episodes you've shown us, I did grow up quite a bit. Although it was not a lot."

"There is something you should know. First of all, Chris doesn't have your… fashion sense."

Darren snorted.

"You can say that again."

"What do you mean? He can't be worse than I am, right?"

"Not exactly worse, he's just more of an jeans and t-shirt kind of guy."

Kurt almost started hyperventilating.

"But, but what about the show?"

"We dressed him."

"Oh, I'm going to have to talk to him."

"Good luck."

"And you mister, are not getting out of a talk yourself. What do you think you are doing with Blaine's taste? What you are wearing right now, is a crime against fashion."

"Okay Kurt, before you go off, there is something else you must know, all of you. Chris had another growth-spurt. I think you will be getting one yourself soon enough, but he's looking a little less like you are right now. More of a future's vision."

"I would like to see that for myself, please."

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you. Chris! You there?"

When it stayed silent, Ryan knocked again. Still nothing. He opened the door to look inside, and saw Chris was sleeping on his couch. He looked back and put his finger to his lips.

"Follow me."

Ryan went inside, and one after the other stepped into the trailer. What they saw brought them to a standstill. There lying on the couch, was a reflection of their friend, but he didn't look exactly like him. Blaine was drooling again.

"Babe, you already are hot, but if this is what you are going to look like, I can only say, hallelujah."

Kurt was bright red again. Ryan had been right, he did grow up. This guy was a couple inches taller than he was right now. Hair standing up straight in a perfect coup. But most importantly, he was laying on the couch, asleep, without a shirt, and this guy was muscled. You could see it in his arms, and his chest. Kurt really hoped that this was one part that was going to leap over to his reality.

Ryan had walked towards Chris.

"Chris, wake up buddy, I have a surprise for you. Wake up!"

Chris began moving.

"If this is another surprise like last week, I pass."

Another surprise. Although his voice was still in the higher regions, you could still hear it was a bit lower than even Kurt's right now, let alone from a year ago. Yes, he could get behind these changes.

Chris opened his eyes.

And saw about twelve pair looking back.

"Jesus, I told you last time that you needed to work on your surprises, but this is just disaster."

"Aah, come on Chris, aren't you glad to at least see me?"

"About as glad as I am to see mold, Dare."

"That hurts Chris, right here."

With that Darren held his hand to his heart.

"You'll get over it. Now where is my shirt?"

"But whyyyy? I like you without it."

"So you have it? Give it to me."

"What do I get in return?"

"Not a sai through your head? I mean it's all air anyway, it wouldn't be that hard to put it through."

"Oookay, that sounds way to specific to be a coincidence. Here's your shirt, and I'm going to hide now."

"That's enough you two, you've shocked your characters."

It was true, although Blaine and Kurt always did have an easy friendship, there was always some underlying tension, even more apparent now they were dating. Some would just call it sexual. But between these two, the bickering, the familiarity of it all, they could understand why these two were chosen to play them.

"Is it always like that?"

"Between those two? Yes it is. Most of the time, the rest give up on them, and just try to listen without peeing their pants. It gives some pretty interesting results, actually."

"I can believe that, and I thought our two were bad."

"I'm going to propose that you two stay here to talk with your actors. That way they can observe the way you act, make it even more believable. Meanwhile, I will be taking the rest of the group back to some of the others, show a little more of the studio perhaps, and meet back here in, let's say a couple of hours, deal?"

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

And indeed, Ryan did take the rest with him, showed them around and let Cory and Finn stand opposite each other mimicking, to see if they really were the same. Lea proved she could talk even more then Rachel could, and Mike and Harry had their little dance off. Since both of them are quite good I'll let you decide who is the better dancer.

When they came back to the trailer they saw Kurt and Blaine sitting side by… Well, they more seemed glued together, without really a side to see. Darren and Chris sat opposed them, looking at what they were doing, and listening to them talking.

They walked back inside just to hear the end of the tale Kurt was telling.

"And that's how he asked me out."

Chris 'aaw'ed' before seeing Ryan.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Of course, and you? Did you learn anything?"

"Oh yeah."

And with that Darren and Chris presumed the same position as their characters, to the loving looks even.

"And we're still sure he's straight?"

"So he says."

Kurt and Blaine stood up, and were mirrored by Darren and Chris.

"Okay, now this is just getting freaky."

Kurt and Blaine walked back to the group, while Ryan went to stand with Darren and Chris.

"Let me just tell you that I'm not planning on breaking you two up anymore, but I have no idea how to get you home."

"Um, Ryan? I don't think you need to worry about that."

And indeed, a bright light had started shining around the group.

"Bye Klaine, nice to see you in real life."

"Darren! Stop being so obnoxious…"

"Me? I didn't do anything, you are the one who is being obnoxious."

"Oh yes, because that's very mature of you."

And that was the last they heard before once again being back in their choir room.

"Sooo, should we go back to planning a wedding?"

"Didn't you think that Heather was way more stupid then I am?"

**Soooo, please let me know what you think, but like I said, it was a dream, so don't take it too seriously…**


End file.
